Various types of lighting apparatuses which may assume different spatial configurations, also to vary the light distribution, are known.
In general, apparatuses of this type comprise several lighting bodies, each of which provided with one or more lighting sources, and connected by means of articulation mechanisms which allow to vary the orientation of the various lighting bodies with respect to one another.
The light sources carried by the various lighting bodies are powered and controlled by means of traditional electric wires; the presence of these wires makes the construction of the apparatuses complicated and limits the possible configurations, unless particular complex connections are used, above all if a high number of lighting sources on the various lighting bodes are provided.
The known variable configuration apparatuses do not appear fully satisfactory, above all in terms of construction simplicity, efficiency and versatility.